Tareas transparentes
by DeadSystem66
Summary: La muerte de uno de los titanes a dejado a raven realmente alterada, pero realmente se a ido? Chico bestia tiene una manera de volver pero no va a ser fácil. BBxRae
1. prólogo

**Hola soy DeadSystem66 y hoy vengo con la traducción de una de mis historias favoritas**

 **nombre de la historia:** Transparent Tasks

 **escritor de la historia:** Tammy Tamborine

 **Los Jovenes titanes no me pertenecen ni la historia solo intento de que lean una historia muy buena :D**

 **Muy bien Empecemos con esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

A medida que el féretro fue enterrado en el suelo, oscuro y profundo, Raven sintió como si su corazón estaba siendo enterrado junto con el, a su alrededor, las personas lloraban abiertamente.

Incluso Robin había permitido que algunas lágrima se le escaparán, mientras le frotaba la espalda a Starfire, Reconfortando le. La joven extranjera se sacudió en los brazos de Robin, llorando por la perdida de unos de sus primeros amigos que conoció en la tierra.

Cyborg había sido duramente golpeado por la prematura muerte de su mejor amigo. El hombre medio humano y medio robot Tenía un flujo constante de Lágrima que fluían de su ojo humano.

Raven reaccionó extrañamente al "incidente". Durante las dos semanas previas a la sepultura, Raven había actuado como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella nunca extraño a su amigo verde, y ella nunca lloroba por el.

Incluso cuando habían escuchado de la noticia de su muerte; cuando Cyborg había caído de rodillas, y Robin había perforado un agujero en la pared y Starfire Comenzó a llorar; Raven ni suiquiera había parpadeado un ojo.

"El esta bien," se decia a sí misma. " Esto es solo una mas de sus estúpidas bromas".

Ahora mientras observaba la primera palada de tierra Empezó a golpear la tapa del ataúd de chico bestia, la realidad finalmente la golpeó; el nunca iba a volver. Las cosas nunca serían lo mismo otra vez.

De pronto, Raven sintió que no podía seguir con la fachada por más tiempo. Sin previo aviso, Raven cayó de rodillas, un desgarrador llanto escapo de su boca. Sus hombros calleron y sus respiraciones produjeron cortos jadeos.

Se sentía como si su corazón se había rasgado en dos, como un dolor agudo surgió en su pecho.

¿por qué hizo esto a nosotros- a mi? Debería haber tenido más cuidado! Ahora el nunca va a volver. El nunca va a volver ... " la idea se le repetía en la cabeza, lo que la hizo llorar con más dificultad, si eso era posible".

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que varios árboles que rodeaban el cementerio habían estallado. Ella no le habría importado de todos modos.

Ella no reconoció la mano en su hombro. no estaba con ciente y no se había dado cuenta del hecho de que estaba siendo arrastrada lejos de la tumba y llevándola de vuelta a la torre. Ella no podía importarle menos cuando sintió que la colocaron cuidadosamente sobre la cama y le cerraron la puerta para qué pudiera tener un poco de privacidad.

No podía soportarlo. Ella había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos y se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para ella y fue demasiado tarde.

En las sombras de la habitación, su corazón se rompió mientras observaba a la chica que por lo general casi nunca lloraba tan duro. Lentamente caminando hacia ella, colocó una mano en su espalda, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

"No llores por mí, Raven - pensó con tristeza - Yo no quiero verte llorar mas. Te prometo que volveré pronto".

Chico Bestia se levantó, sus características mayormente transparentes en su especificación. El había aceptado el trato, y el iba a hacer todo lo posible, para hacer las tareas asignadas para poder regresar a la tierra de los vivos.

* * *

 **Muy Bien Hasta aquí si le gusto dejen sus Comentarios y Reviews es mi primera traducción espero no a ver tenido tanto errores si descubren uno no duden en decirme para poder mejorar y traer con mejor escritura la próxima vez sin mas que decir mis queridos lectores en mi perfil pondré la fecha del próximo capitulo que traduciré de esta historia sin mas que decir me despido...**

 **posdata: tengo hambre jejejejej**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola De nuevo mis queridos lectores ahorra se preguntan que hace este tipo aquí pues trayéndole un nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia**

 **si lo subí mas luego pero sera única vez porque tenia tiempo jajaja**

 **pues sin mas que decir Los Teen Titans no pertenecen y la historia tampoco pero agradezco al escritor que escribió esta historia porque no estaría aquí hoy trayéndoselas pues empecemos.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Raven se sentó en su silla, leyendo lentamente su libro en sus manos. Gimiendo, ella miró hacia arriba._

 _"Por favor, tranquilízate. Ya he leído la misma linea cinco veces." Se quejó, mirando a robin._

 _El chico enmascarado detuvo el ritmo que había estado haciendo por más de una hora. Starfire observaba en silencio desde el sofá._

 _"Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?" preguntó, molesto._

 _" Siéntate y espera que vuelva esa sería mi sugerencia,"respondió Raven, volviendo la vista a su libro._

 _"No puedo sentarme y esperar que el vuelva", dijo Robin, aunque el se sentó junto a Starfire en el sofá. "El sabe muy bien sobre el toque de queda. El podría estar en problemas."_

 _"Si estuviera en problemas, habría llamado desde su comunicador," respondió Raven. "Probablemente se quedó, perdiendo el tiempo en alguna parte."_

 _"Ni siquiera estoy recibiendo una señal de su comunicador, e incluso Chico Bestia sabe muy bien que no es bueno quedarse fuera la mitad de la noche Cuándo tenemos práctica de combate al día siguiente," dijo Cyborg, caminando desde la cocina donde había estado._

 _"Todavía-" Raven todavía estaba buscando una razón, antes de que ella fue interrumpida por el timbre que había estado sonando._

 _Todos mejor dicho los cuatro titanes se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta principal. Cyborg llegó primero y la abrió para encontrar a un oficial de policía con aspecto sombrío de pie a la entrada._

 _"¿Es esta la residencia de los Teen Titans?" preguntó._

 _"¿Conoces alguna otra ´T´ gigante en algún otro edificio cerca?" preguntó Raven sarcásticamente_

 _"Oficial, ¿hay algún problema?" preguntó Robin, ignorando el comentario de Raven._

 _"Sí, un hombre de veintiún años estaba conduciendo bajo la influencia del alcohol. Y ha causado un accidente."_

 _"Uh, generalmente nos ocupamos de... súper villanos y ladrones. Los accidententes automovilísticos son generalmente manejado por la policía, ¿no?" preguntó Robin._

 _El oficial suspiró y miro hacia abajo. no quería ser el que tenia que darle la mala noticia._

 _"Hicimos mucho con el. El hombre en estado de embriaguez causó una pila de cinco coches... incluyendo un ciclomotor blanco._

 _Los Titanes se quedaron sin aliento, pensando en el nuevo ciclomotor de chico bestia, cariñosamente llamado el B-2 ped._

 _"¿Pero como paso? preguntó Robin, en la lucha contra el creciente nudo en la garganta. El policía miró con lástima y le entrego un pequeño dispositivo a Robin._

 _Buscando en la palma de su mano, Robin sintío que las lágrimas quemaban el fondo de sus ojos, al ver ahora destrozado el comunicador de Chico Bestia._

 _"Hemos encontrado el cuerpo bajo un 4x4. Reconocimos la piel verde de inmediato."_

 _Raven nunca olvidaría los próximos minutos._

 _Un fuerte ruido se escuchó como Cyborg dejo caer pesadamente sus rodillas, con una mirada perdida observando hacia adelante. Starfire jadeó e inmediatamente se desmayó. Robin ni siquiera cogió de ella, y en lugar dio un puñetazo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que hizo una mella._

 _Raven se quedó allí._

 _"El está bien, pensó tercamente ". ´Probablemente acaba de pedir a este policía que viniera aquí y decirnos esto para ver cómo íbamos a reaccionar. Esto es sólo otra de sus estúpidas bromas´._

 _Ella repetía lo mismo toda la noche . Ella había ido a su habitación, como el resto de sus amigos._

 _Al día siguiente, ella todavía se decía que el estaba bien._

 _"Es una lástima que se engañen tan fácilmente",pensó, mientras observaba a sus amigos como se desplomaban alrededor de la Torre, de luto por la pérdida de su amigo._

 _Incluso cuando Chico Bestia todavía no había aparecido dos días más tarde, Raven se negó a creerlo._

 _´Realmente no debería hacer esto a sí mismo por solo una broma estúpida, pensó, mientras miraba a través de los álbumes de fotos, y recordando con tristeza._

 _Incluso cuatro días más tarde, Raven seguía convencida de que se trataba de una broma._

 _"Qué desperdicio de dinero en alguien, que no esta realmente muerto", pensó ya que tristemente hicieron los preparativos para la ceremonia._

 _Incluso mientras se sentaba a través del servicio fúnebre, Raven continuó diciéndose a sí misma que el niño verde acostado en el ataúd abierto sólo estaba fingiendo._

 _"El va a saltar en cualquier momento, y voy a tener que matarlo por ser un imbécil insensible"._

 _Observó cómo el ataúd fue llevado a la tumba ya excavada. Ella casi quedó sin aliento cuando vio el ataúd que estaba siendo cerrado y atornillado._

 _A medida que el féretro fue bajado lentamente en el suelo, Raven sintió que su confianza en la broma de Chico Bestia comenzaba a disminuir._

 _"Vamos Chico Bestia. Ya es suficiente. Sólo convertirse en un gorila y aplastar su camino"._

 _Palabras finales fueron pronunciadas y una pala enterrada en el montón de tierra junto a la lápida._

 _Como observo la primera palada de tierra depositada en la tumba, Raven sintió que su mundo se iso añicos._

 _No era una broma. Nunca fue un broma, y Raven lo sabía. Ella había sabido todo el tiempo, pero negar la verdad había sido mucho más fácil que aceptarla._

 _De repente, otra verdad fue aceptada en Raven. Amaba a Chico Bestia. Le encantaba la forma en que el trató de hacerla reír. Le encantaba la forma como el le sonrió, y de la forma que el la molestaba. Le encantaba en la forma que sobresalía por ella, a pesar de que era totalmente capaz de hacerlo ella misma. Le encantaba todo de el, sus chistes malos, incluyendo el pequeño colmillo que sobresalía de su boca._

 _Pero fue demasiado tarde ... el ya se había ido._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Raven gimió, abriendo los ojos. Una vez que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, pero no en sollozos, pero si las lágrimas silenciosas de un corazón roto.

"Por favor, no llores, Raven."

Raven se sentó rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos recorrieron la sala brillante. Sus cortinas estaban abiertas y el sol de la mañana iluminaba cada rincón de su habitación.

Al no ver nada, se echó de nuevo hacia abajo.

Ella había estado segura que escuchó la voz de Chico Bestia. Pero, ¿cómo podría? Chico Bestia estaba muerto.

"Raven, por favor. Cierra las cortinas y me verás mejor".

allí estaba otra vez! Raven se sentó, ahorra escaneando de nuevo la sala con mas cuidado esta vez. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la esquina de su cama. La luz en aquel lugar parecía nebulosa, como las calles en un día de calor caliente. Arrastrástrandose lentamente se acercó y pasó los dedos por el aire.

Raven se echó hacia atrás, de repente se volvió muy frío. En un impulso, cerró las cortinas con sus poderes. La oscuridad llenó la habitación y Raven dejo escapar un corto pero fuerte grito. volviéndose directo a su cama. Ahorra su rostro se había vuelto más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba solamente un único punto.

unos cortos segundos más tarde, un fuerte golpe se podía oír desde su puerta.

"Raven? ¿Estás bien? te escuchamos gritar," la voz preocupada de Robin se filtraba a través de la puerta.

Raven trató de responder, pero no pudo encontrar su voz.

Al no recibir una respuesta la puerta de Raven se abrió con fuerza. Raven observo como Cyborg, Starfire y Robin corrieron dentro de su habitación.

"¿Que esta mal?" preguntó Robin, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Starfire y Cyborg miraron preocupados a Raven.

Raven volvió a mirar el sitio en la esquina de su cama.

El ya se había ido.

* * *

 **pues este es fin del segundo capitulo okey ya saben si le gusto dejen Reviews y comentarios me ayudarían mucho si ay algún problema en la traducción aganmelo saber para mejorar okey y ya no se que mas escribir pero miren aqui sigo y sigo y vuelvo a escribir y esas cosas lo que quieran ir a quemar mi casa con antorchas y esas cosas por la mala traducción que hago no van a poder aserlo porque no saben donde vivo ajajja :p**

 **pregunta:** Cual es su pareja favorita en los Teen Titans?

 **Posdata: Gracias por leer :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola Como estamos espero que bien jejejeje aquí les traigo otro capitulo**

 **Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen la historia tampoco pero igual se las traigo para que ustedes la disfruten pues empecemos.**

* * *

Chico Bestia miro con tristeza al observar a sus amigos buscando en la habitación, donde había hecho gritar a Raven. Se había convertido en una pequeña mosca cuando el había oído el golpe en la puerta. No serian capaz de verlo, ahora que el era pequeño. Fue una suerte que todavía fuera capaz de transformarse.

Raven todavía no había dicho ni una palabra, y en su lugar solo estaba mirando fijamente el lugar donde había estada Chico Bestia hace apenas unos segundos.

Finalmente se dieron por vencidos en busca de algo que nunca encontrarían y volvieron a la cama donde estaba Raven.

"Raven, que es lo que esta mal?" pregunto Starfire suavemente. Raven volvió a mirar el lugar y luego hacia abajo mirando sus manos.

"Nada", susurro con tristeza. "Me pareció ver algo, pero no era nada".

Los demás asintieron con simpatía.

"Sabes Raven", Cyborg hablo después de un momento de silencio. "Sabemos que lo extrañas, Todos lo hacemos".

Starfire y Robin asintieron con la cabeza. Raven miro a sus amigos fijamente durante un minuto antes de mirar lejos. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, sus facciones eran duras e ilegible.

"Yo no le echo de menos". Contesto Raven

Sus amigos la miraron en estado de shock.

"Yo no le echo de menos... porque nunca me preocupe por el", Raven insistió

"No quieres decir eso", Dijo Cyborg suavemente.

Raven no respondió, por lo que se levanto y salio de la habitación.

"Nunca me preocupe por el", dijo una vez antes de que su puerta se cerrara. "Porque cuando usted se preocupa por alguien demasiado... esta obligado a salir herido como lo estoy ahora".

Nadie escucho su ultima declaración.

Chico Bestia siguió a sus amigos fuera de la habitación de Raven. Una vez que estuvo seguro en la sala común brillante e iluminada, se transformo de nuevo.

Suspirando, Chico Bestia se sentó. Estaba flotando tres pies sobre el piso, al igual que Raven hacia cada vez que meditaba.

"¿Quien soy acaso estaba bromeando?" el se pregunto. "¿Como voy a sacar esto adelante? ¿Creo que no voy a ser capaz? Ahora se como se siente Raven, yo realmente no veo que este sea un buen momento para volver".

Su corazón palpitaba ante las palabras de Raven, ella nunca se preocupaba por el, al parecer, ni siquiera como un amigo.

El sintió que las lagrimas quemaban el fondo de sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlo sueltos, aunque nadie lo vería.

Chico Bestia volvió a pensar en esa noche. El "acuerdo" estaba todavía fresco es su mente.

 **Flashback**

 _Cuando Chico Bestia abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de una luz brillante que brillaba frente a el._

 _"!Ah! es esta la luz brillante de cual todo el mundo habla". exclamó, sentándose_ _bruscamente._

 _Una risita suave seso su pánico, los ojos de Chico Bestia se abrieron, y una inmensa alegría se hizo cargo de el._

 _"¡Mama! ¡Papa!" grito, corriendo hacia el hombre y la mujer abrazándolos._

 _Ellos con mucha alegría le devolvieron el abrazo._

 _Chico Bestia sonrió al reconocer el aroma fresco que siempre había pertenecido a su madre, y la cálida fragancia de almizcle de su padre. Aun recordaba incluso después de todo este tiempo._

 _No llevaban la ropa que Chico Bestia recordaba, que ellos llevaban el día de su muerte, de hecho, se veían diferentes, pero eran casi parecidos de alguna forma. Vestían túnicas largas blancas, que no parece tener fin, y brillaban levemente, como si estuvieran hechas de luz, pero el podía sentirlos._

 _Podía_ _sentir su cálido abrazo, el material blando que llevaban, incluso el pelo de su madre que causaba cosquillas en la parte posterior de sus cuello._

 _La familia reunida se sentó abrazados felices durante un tiempo antes de que Chico Bestia de mala gana los apartara._

 _"Los último que recuerdo es la parte de atrás de un 4x4 que venia hacia mí, por lo tanto, creo que realmente estoy muerto?" preguntó, mirando de cerca, su padre sonrió y su madre se rió de su manera contundente de decirlo._

 _Chico Bestia le sonrió a su risa, se había perdido tanto, recordó cómo había querido aprender chistes sólo para poder decírselos a ella y que ella se reiría de ellos._

 _"Oh, Garfield", dijo cariñosamente, pasando las manos por su pelo rebelde. "Te extrañe tanto"._

 _"Yo también los extrañé", les dijo a ambos sinceramente. "Pero no puedo quedarme"._

 _Sus padres intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos y luego lo miraron confundidos._

 _"Gar, estas muerto", dijo Mark, su padre. "No se puede volver atrás"._

 _"No ¿Por qué?". Pregunto Chico Bestia, obstinadamente._

 _"Bueno ... usted podría permanecer en la tierra, pero serías un fantasma, usted no quiere eso", su madre hablo en voz baja, todavía alisándose el pelo._

 _"No, quiero decir no puedo estar muerto". Chico Bestia aclaró. Su madre, Marie, suspiró._

 _"Gar querido... no funciona de esa manera. Tú has muerto, puede ser un fantasma, o unirse a nosotros". Su madre explicó con tristeza. Chico Bestia negó con la cabeza, negándose a ceder._

 _"No, tiene que haber alguna manera de que pueda volver a mi cuerpo, y a mis amigos", insistió. "He salvado a las personas, con mis amigos, y tengo que hacer más, no sé cómo, pero yo lo puedo sentir... yo no tengo que irme todavía"._

 _Mark negó con la cabeza, sonriendo._

 _"Ese es nuestro Garfield. Terco como una mula... probablemente se puede convertir en una._

 _Chico Bestia sonrió, pero no dio marcha atrás._

 _"¿Estás seguro de que necesitas volver?" pregunto su madre, mirándolo a los ojos. Chico Bestia no podía recordar otro momento donde se había sentido tan feliz. No había visto a sus padres en años, y ahora aquí estaban, la espera de unirse a ellos fue larga ahorra tenia la oportunidad de unirse a ellos para siempre, serían una familia de nuevo, quería quedarse con ellos._

 _"Estoy seguro", respondió, ignorando el anhelo que tenía de quedarse con sus padres. " Quiero quedarme, pero algo me esta diciendo que debo volver"._

 _En silencio, su madre le dio un cálido abrazo, cuando lo soltó, los ojos de Chico Bestia se agrandaron, unas alas blancas magnificas ahora estaban perfectamente unidas a sus espaldas, ellos flotaban por encima de él, bloqueando la luz que había visto antes, la vista le quitó el aliento._

 _"Espera aquí, volveremos pronto", Mark le informó. Antes de que Chico Bestia pudiera pronunciar una palabra, se dio la vuelta y voló directamente hacia la luz._

 _No podía decir cuánto tiempo había estado esperando. Tan pronto como habían desaparecido en la luz, sus ojos se habían cerrado, y cayó en un sueño tranquilo._

 _"Ya está hecho Gar", dijo su padre, sonriendo. "Ya puedes volver hacia atrás"_

 _"Pero", Marie interrumpió su celebración, "No va a ser fácil"._

 _Preguntas llenaron la cabeza de Chico Bestia, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a cualquiera de ellos, su padre volvió a hablar._

 _"Volverás y serás un fantasma, pero-" Mark continuó, sintiendo las protestas de Chico Bestia. "Puede ser plenamente humano de nuevo, si completas tres tareas"._

 _"La primera tarea es salvar a un niño, la segunda es hacer una buena persona, que este yendo por el camino equivocado, y la tercera es hacer que la persona que amas, sea feliz"._

 _"Eso es bastante fácil", respondió Gar, sonriendo._

 _"No va a ser fácil como usted piensa", advirtió Marie. "Solo te pueden ver en la oscuridad, a la luz sólo serás un destello de energía"._

 _"Y no puedes decirle a nadie de las tareas", agrego Mark._

 _Chico Bestia estaba empezando a ver lo difícil que seria._

 _"Usted sólo tiene un mes", continuo su madre. "Si usted no completa las tres tareas para entonces..." se detuvo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por su hijo._

 _"¿Que pasará si no termino en un mes?" preguntó. Tratando de mantener la voz calmada para no preocupar a su madre, a pesar de que por dentro estaba entrando en pánico._

 _"Usted sera un fantasma, para siempre", terminó su padre con gravedad. Chico Bestia se estremeció, al escuchar que se convertiría en un fantasma para siempre, viendo como sus amigos crecen, y como siguen adelante en sus vidas, para que nunca este realmente presente para verlo, era un pensamiento horrible._

 _"Lo haré", les dijo con confianza, escondiendo su temblorosa voz. "Voy a completar las tareas en menos de un mes, y voy a verlos de nuevo algún día"._

 _Su madre todavía estaba llorando, pero estaba lo suficiente tranquila para aceptar su decisión._

 _Como Chico Bestia los miraba, comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente._

 _"¿Que está pasando?" preguntó, agarrando la mano de su madre, aún sólida... que era una buena señal._

 _"Tenemos que irnos", su padre dijo, colocando una mano cálida en el hombre de Chico Bestia._

 _Chico Bestia le dio un ultimo abrazo, enterrando su cara en la túnica de su madre._

 _"No, por favor, no quiero dejarlos todavía", exclamó, sosteniendolos con fuerza._

 _"Estamos siempre a su disposición Gar...", dijo la voz de su madre desapareciendo, y también lo hizo su calidez._

 _Chico Bestia miró hacia arriba, pero se encontró con que ya estaba en un lugar misterioso que había sido enviado de nuevo a la torre, en la sala principal, donde sus amigos estaban planeando su funeral._

 **Fin del flashback**

Chico Bestia suspiró, poniéndose de pie, había observado la planificación de su funeral, el había estado en su propio funeral. No era natural.

Trató de ignorar que aún sentía el dolor, de a ver visto a sus padres desaparecer, hasta ahorra había estado en su funeral, había escuchado a Raven diciendo que no se preocupaba por el, lo único que se le vino a su mente, fue su último pensamiento antes de morir. Había visto a sus amigos, pero de todos sus amigos Raven estuvo a delante, fue entonces cuando Chico Bestia se había dado cuenta de los profundos sentimientos que tenia por ella... justo antes de morir.

"Ya basta Chico Bestia", se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Deja de pensar en los malos momentos, y empezar a pensar en cómo va a completar las tareas".

Levantó la vista al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Su primera reacción fue saludar a Cyborg, que acababa de entrar, mientras levantan va la mano, sin embargo, recordó que él estaba rodeado de luz, y su amigo no podía verlo.

Chico Bestia observó en silencio mientras Cyborg abrió la puerta de la nevera, Chico Bestia casi podía sentir que su estómago, al pensar en la creación carnosa de Cyborg comería, ahora que él no estaba cerca para detenerlo.

Mientras observaba a Cyborg tirar un plato fuera de la nevera, sin embargo, la mandíbula de Chico Bestia cayó, Cyborg estaba comiendo TOFU!. (O.O)

Chico Bestia se acercó, tenia miles de bromas volando a través de su mente, pero se detuvo cuando vio a su amigo mas cerca.

Cyborg tenía bolsas debajo de su ojo humano, y estaban rojas, como una lágrima cayó de ella y aterrizó en el plato de tofu.

Chico Bestia vio como Cyborg comió el sustituto de carne lentamente, masticando pensativa mente.

"No está mal", el hombre robot murmuro tristemente, recogiendo el plato vacío.

Chico Bestia sintió una oleada de culpabilidad sobre él mientras observaba a Cyborg salir de la habitación.

Sus amigos estaban tan tristes, ¡Por él! Odiaba verlos tristes sólo porque él se había ido.

Como Chico Bestia miró el plato vació en el fregadero, su determinación se fortaleció. Él completaría las tareas... no para sí, sino para sus amigos. Pero esta vez las cosas serian diferentes, si el regresaba, las cosas volverían a la normalidad, las cosas volverían a la forma que siempre debió ser.

Raven caminó lentamente a través de su habitación, el corazón le latía salvajemente, pero ella no sabía por qué. Con el tiempo llegó a su ventana, agarrando el material oscuro de sus persianas, les abrió. La luz lleno completamente su habitación.

Al ver visto a Chico Bestia sentado en la esquina de su cama se había asustado, la visión de él había llenado de una esperanza abrumadora. entonces ella había estado llena de tristeza, mientras que recordó que el estaba muerto, no podía a ver estado allí.

Ahora, con sus persianas abiertas y su luminosa sala, ella se lleno de un extraño entumecimiento.

 **Continuar... en un breve momento na mentira :C**

* * *

 **Muy bien hasta aquí hoy si ay algún problema en la traducción aganmelo saber para arreglarla si le gusto dejen sus Reviews y comentarios se los agrade seria y tenemos que admitir es gratis es solo escribir y subir no es difícil no creen.**

 **Pregunta:  
**

 **Quieren que siga traduciendo esta historia?**

 **Posdata: Gracias por leer :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**He vuelto Chicos y Chicas...  
** **Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco pero se las traigo igual \\(*-*)/** **  
**

* * *

Raven estaba meditando en su habitación luminosa cuando la alarma sonó y la sacudió de nuevo a la realidad. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente, sólo para caerse al suelo. Mirando hacia abajo, Raven se dio cuenta de que ella no se había cambiado el vestido largo y negro que había llevado en el funeral de Chico Bestia.

Una oleada de ira recorrió su cuerpo completo al ver el vestido. Para ella era sólo un recordatorio de la muerte de Chico Bestia. Mirando hacia arriba para asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera cerrada, Raven se puso de pie. Cerrando los ojos, concentro toda su energía en el vestido. La desafortunada pieza de material cayó al suelo como cenizas después de haber sido quemada por un fuego mágico. Raven cogió rápidamente un leotardo de su armario y se lo puso. Agarrando su manto, salió de su habitación, sujetándolo mientras corría.

Al llegar afuera, Robin se había subido en la R-Cycle y Cyborg en su T-Cars. Starfire ya había comenzado a volar a través del agua. Raven rápidamente se levantó en el aire y siguió a Starfire.

Las niñas cayeron al suelo cerca de los puertos. Plasmus estaba creando estragos. Dos hombres con uniformes especiales acurrucados cerca de una camioneta blanca. habían estado transportando a Plasmus a una mejor celda de la cárcel en el otro lado de la ciudad, pero de alguna forma escapo de la furgoneta.

La gente gritaba de terror cuando plasmus escupió saliva verde a los ciudadanos al azar que todavía tenían que huir.

"Titanes Goo!" grito Robin, Saltando de su motocicleta y lanzando discos de congelación a Plasmus.

Los discos explotaron en el brazo izquierdo de Plasmus, causando que la extremidad de Plasmus se congelara. Starfire y Cyborg comenzaron a ayudar a Robin, Starfire lanzando starbolts y Cyborg disparndo explosiones sónicas.

Raven se quedó atrás, evaluando la situación. En realidad, no había mucho que evaluar. Plasmus había golpeada tres coches con su saliva radiactiva y alguien había dejado una chaqueta en el suelo, que había sido ensuciada rápidamente con el barro. Los Titanes ya tenían derribado a Plasmus, con bastante rapidez. De pronto, Raven miro a su derecha para ver un gran cartel sostenido con vigas metálicas hasta que fueron afectadas por la saliva de Plasmus. Al caer en la valla, Raven noto una niña debajo de ella.

* * *

Chico Bestia siguió a los Titanes cuando sonó la alarma. Los siguió y observaba a los Titanes mientras luchaban con Plasmus. Se sentía un poco inutíl, para decir la verdad. Odiaba estar allí de pie, mirando mientras ellos luchaban con Plasmus y no poder ser capaz de ayudar.

Mientras observaba, una joven le llamó la atención. ella parecía tener de uno a dos años, ya que tropezó en el camino, persiguiendo una mariposa. Ella parecía ajena al monstruo chillando que estaba a unos solos veinte pasos de distancia, Chico bestia comenzó a correr hacia la chica, momentáneamente olvidando que era invisible a la luz del día. Se detuvo al oír un silbido a su derecha. Plasmus, tratando de defenderse, había escupido, pero se había perdido y la saliva había golpeado los soportes metálicos de una valla publicitaria. El ácido lentamente se estaba comiendo el metal. Chico bestia miro a la niña. Sabía que si ella no se movía pronto, el cartel podría aplastarla.

Pensando rápidamente, Chico Bestia corrió hacia el callejón cercano. En la oscuridad, sabía que la niña sería capaz de verlo, sin quitar los ojos de la niña, Chico Bestia se convirtió en un pequeño cachorro de color verde. Él gritó con voz aguda y aparto la niña aparto la vista de la mariposa que había estado persiguiendo. Ella sonrió comenzó a caminar hacia Chico Bestia. El cachorro verde saltaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo señas a su vez.

Chico Bestia gritó mas fuerte cuando oyó un crujido fuerte como el metal empezó a romperse. Era vagamente consiente de que Raven había vuelto la cabeza al oír el ruido, pero él se mantuvo enfocado en su tarea. Saltó dando vueltas en el aire y haciendo trucos. La niña se echo a reír y empezó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas cortas le daban. Mientras ella corría con los brazos extendidos, el cartel cayó.

* * *

Olvidando por completo sus poderes, Raven voló hacia la niña cuando el cartel comenzó a caer. Mientras volaba, la joven comenzó a correr hacia un callejón, lejos de la cartelera. Mirando hacia arriba para ver lo que había llamado la atencion de la niña, Raven se quedo sin aliento y se detuvo en el aire abruptamente. Un cachorro verde ladraba salvajemente en las sombras del callejón.

Raven sacó sus ojos lejos del canino verde como la valla publicitaria cayó al suelo, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Raven frenéticamente buscando señal de la niña. ¿Había conseguido escapar lo suficientemente antes que la valla cayera? como el polvo se asentó, dejo escapar un jadeo ahogado de alivio. La niña estaba de pie junto a la valla, de pronto consciente de la gran pieza de metal que estuvo a punto de aplastarla. Respiro profundamente para calmar su corazón que estaba latiendo rápidamente, Raven miro hacia el callejón. Estaba vacío.

* * *

Chico Bestia corrió como el polvo se levantaba. Sabía que no sería visto en la luz, pero tenía que asegurarse que la niña hubiera escapado, como el polvo se asentó, sonrió al ver al ver a la niña. el se sobresalto mientras miraba al cartel caído a solo dos pies de distancia de la niña. mirando hacia arriba, Chico Bestia vio que Raven estaba mirando hacia el callejón. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo había visto. ¿Fue una buena cosa o no? no estaba muy seguro.

Mientras estaba allí, teniendo en cuenta la información, sintió un viaje de choque a través de su cuerpo. mirando hacia abajo en la mano, vio chispas tenues de envoltura de energía alrededor de su brazo. de pronto se sintió ... un poco más vivo. inclinándose trató de recoger un piedra en el camino. su mano paso a través ... pero parecía ir mas lento de lo igual que la energía que compone su cuerpo fantasmal era más grueso. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de salvar un niño. La primera tarea fue completada.

* * *

De camino a la Torre, Raven y Starfire se subieron al T-Cars con Cyborg y Robin su R-Cycle. Starfire se sentó en la parte de atrás y Raven tomó el asiento del pasajero. Mientras conducían, miró por la ventana, sus pensamientos corriendo tan rápido como el terreno que miraba.

"Usted sabe que no tiene que venir".- Cyborg le informó solemnemente.

"¿Porque no?".- Preguntó, mirando lejos del escenario borroso.

"Bueno, sabemos que usted esta bastante triste ... no quiero decir que no estamos, pero ... ".- Cyborg no pudo continuar, mientras las lágrimas quemaban en el fondo de sus ojos.

"¿Pero que?".- preguntó Raven, mirando sospechosamente a Cyborg.

"Bueno, es que ... usted ha estado encerrada en su habitación por un semana, y-"

"He estado en mi habitación por una semana?.- Raven interrumpió con incredulidad.

"Sí. usted no unirse a nosotros para las comidas, ni acepta la comida que dejamos fuera de su puerta. No ha hablado con nosotros desde que entramos en su habitación la vez pasada".- Respondió Starfire.

Raven volvió a mirarla mientras hablaba, pero en vez de que terminara de hablar Starfire, Raven miró de nuevo hacia adelante, pensando en la ultima semana. La último que recordaba era abrir las cortinas y luego sentarse a meditar. ¿Había estado realmente meditando durante una semana? Sabía que había estado meditando durante mucho tiempo, pero ... toda la semana? Ella sólo había continuado meditando hasta conseguir que sus emociones estuvieran bajo control. De hecho, ella probablemente no habría dejado aún de meditar si no hubiera sonado la alarma.

Raven sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana, tratando de despejar su mente del hecho de que había meditado durante siete días seguidos, a causa de Chico Bestia.

Mientras estaba allí sentada, sus pensamientos volvieron a la batalla con Plasmus. Sabía que había visto un perrito verde. La niña lo veía, así que ella no estaba viendo cosas. Pero cuando ella había mirado de nuevo, el cachorro se había ido. Gimiendo, Raven cerró los ojos y se froto la sienes.

"¿Que esta mal?".- pregunto Cyborg, notando sus movimientos frustrados.

"Es ... no es nada".- Raven respondió, inclinando su cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventana.

Condujeron en silencio durante un rato antes de que Raven hablara bruscamente.

"No, no es nada".- Admitió en voz baja.- "Creo que he estado viendo a Chico Bestia".

El T-Cars paró en seco a un lado de la carretera y Starfire y Cyborg miraron a Raven con los ojos muy abiertos. Frente a ellos el R-Cycle se detuvo también y todo el mundo sabía que había estado escuchando a través de los comunicadores. Se acercó y se quedó fuera de la ventana de Raven. Cyborg abrió automáticamente, para que el su líder pudiera oír.

"¿Qué quieres decir".- Preguntó Cyborg cuidadosamente, buscando su rostro. Starfire miró a Raven también.

Raven suspiró, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos.

"Cuando grité antes hoy- me refiero a principios de esta semana ... fue porque vi a Chico Bestia sentado en la esquina de mi cama".- su voz comenzó a crecer mas fuerte y las lagrimas se reflejaban en sus ojos.- " Y entonces hoy durante la batalla con Plasmus ... una niña estaba a punto de ser aplastada por una valla, pero ella salió del camino a tiempo debido a un cachorro ladrando le a ella desde el callejón ... un cachorro verde ... era Chico Bestia, ¡tenia que ser el!".

Por ahora, Raven estaba casi gritando y las lágrimas se desvanecieron por sus mejillas. Se hizo el silencio.

"Amiga Raven".- Starfire rompió el silencio. ella no dijo nada más, mientras Raven lloraba en sus brazos. Pronto Cyborg se inclinó desde el asiento del conductor y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las chicas, más o menos al mismo tiempo que Robin se inclinó por la ventana y se unió al abrazo de grupo.

Todos sabían que la historia de Raven era cierta ... sólo que no estaban seguros de que si el espíritu de Chico bestia estaba mirando por encima de ellos.

 **Continuara!**

* * *

 **Y este a sido el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo la primera vez que leí esta historia, perdonen la tardanza de la actualización pero les prometo que estaré mas activo ahorra!  
Espero sus Reviews o comentarios es gratis ahorra... sin mas que decir hasta la próxima!**

 **P.D: si hay algún problema en la traducción de este episodio le agradecería hacérmelo saber :)**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicos, lo siento la demora, eh estado algo ocupado bueno sin mas que decir los vemos abajo!**

 _ **Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia pero como soy un buen dios se las traigo...;v**_

 _ **Sin Mas Que Decir Disfrutar De la Historia!**_

* * *

Raven se sentó en los confines de su habitación, mirando a las cortinas actualmente abiertas, estaba segura de que si las cerraba volvería aparecer Chico Bestia, ella estaría lista para ese momento, no iba a gritar, tampoco estaría asustada.

Ella sólo quería la oportunidad de despedirse de él adecuadamente, era lo que deseaba más que nada, aparte de desear de que Chico bestia estuviera vivo, pero ella estaba consciente de que eso no era posible.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó lentamente a sus cortinas, agarrando el material de aquellas, con las manos temblorosa, Raven las cerro, Mientras ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, se dio vuelta para hacer frente a su habitación a oscuras, tomando una profunda respiración Raven abrió los ojos y vio... nada, Su habitación estaba vacía.

Suspirando, Raven se desplomó a su cama y cayó sobre ella por el cansancio inexplicable, enterrando el rostro entre las almohadas a oscura, contuvo sus lágrimas.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que ella se había estado imaginando todo, su mente probablemente estaba jugando bromas crueles sobre ella haciéndola ver a Chico Bestia en todas partes, la niña era probablemente sólo un producto de su imaginación; ninguno de los otros Titanes recordaba haber visto a aquella niña, por supuesto, estaban ocupados luchando con Plasmus, Raven cerro los ojos con más fuerza, aplastando el momentáneo destello de esperanza que había sentido, no, ellos no habían visto a la niña, ya que no había ninguna.

De pronto, Raven sintió un movimiento en su colchón y de igual modo tomando peso, Raven saltó y vio al final de su cama, sólo para así poder estar tranquila y así poder calmar su corazón, sólo fue un libro grueso.

Mirando al alrededor de su habitación, Raven se dio cuenta de que varios artículos habían sido reorganizados, y varios de los demás artículos habían explotado, En realidad, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido cuando ella se había puesto a llorar después del funeral de Chico bestia, suspirando, Raven escaneo su habitación para ver los daños.

Había libros esparcidos por el suelo, y había una gran grieta corriendo por el lado de su auto libro, las puertas de armario habían volado de sus bisagras, y sólo unos pocos de sus uniformes de repuesto habían sobrevivido quedando sin ningún daño.

Había conseguido un buen control sobre sus poderes a través de los años, incluso había llorado una vez o dos veces, pero la muerte de Chico Bestia había afectado lo suficiente para que hubiera dejado ir por completo su control a través de sus sollozos y dolor.

Con cansancio, Raven se arrastró sobre la cama para recoger el libro y ponerlo de nuevo en su estantería agrietada, mientras miraba a la cubierta del libreo de color gris oscuro, sin embrago, se detuvo.

" _Ponerse en contacto con el mundo de los espíritus , se lee en voz alta"_ , recogiendo con cuidado el libro, lo abrió por la primera página y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Chico Bestia miró a su alrededor, la sala de estar estaba en silencio, pero no estaba vacía, sus amigos todos tenían expresiones tristes en sus caras, él sabía por qué, por supuesto, había estado en el Auto-T cuando Raven había mencionado verlo.

"Amigos".- hablo Starfire, rompiendo el silencio.- "Creo que deberíamos hablar con Raven"

"sí".- estuvo de acuerdo Robin.- "Por una vez, no estoy seguro qué decir"

Starfire y Cyborg asintieron con la cabeza.

"Crees...crees que es verdad? ¿Esta BB realmente aquí?".- Pregunto Cyborg, mirando a sus amigos sin comprender.

"Creo".- Comenzo Starfire vacilante.- "Si Raven esta segura que lo vio, a lo mejor Chico Bestia es un espiritú errante"

"No sé".- Admitió Robin.- "Nunca había pensando en fantasmas y cosas por el estilo... pero después de unirme a los titanes, eh visto que todo es posible"

"La cosa es que, si bien es cierto, ¿qué significa?".- Pregunto Cyborg.- "¿Esta el fantasma de Chico Bestia aquí debido a que tiene algunos asuntos pendientes o se trata de algo que ni siquiera hemos pensado o considerado antes?"

"Yo sé cómo averiguarlo".- Raven habló, todos se volvieron a ver a Raven parada en la puerta, con un grueso libro a bien recaudo debajo del brazo.- "vamos a tener una sesión espiritual"

Chico Bestia observó con interés mientras Raven echó a sus amigos a su habitación y comenzó a prepararse para un sesión espiritual.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedería, después de todo, él ya estaba allí.

Raven sacó una pequeña mesa plegable, era redonda y sólo podría encajar los cuatro titanes restantes, Chico Bestia no estaba seguro de qué era eso blanco liso, en algunos lugares unos tonos negros y rojos pero que por alguna razón los reconocía a lo mejor lo había visto una o dos veces en televisión, pero de repente se sentía muy tranquilo.

Observo mientras Raven se inclinó sobre el libro, y empezó la lectura de cada pagina cuidadosamente, después de un tiempo de lectura completa, Raven usó sus poderes para traer varias velas y palos delgados a la habitación, ella coloco las velas estratégica mente alrededor de la mesa, pero empezó a encenderla una a la vez, al igual que cada palo empezó a arder, aromas agradables viajaban alrededor de la habitación, Chico Bestia supo que era incienso, olfateó el aire, pero se encontró que con su nariz espectral era incapaz de oler el aroma.

Raven miró por la ventana principal en la luz del sol moribundo, pronto sería hora de llevar a cabo su sesión, llamó a sus amigos y les hizo sentarse alrededor de la mesa.

"Es muy importante".- informó a sus amigos.- "Que todo el mundo aquí crea que verdaderamente podamos contactar con los espíritus, si no es así un espíritu está a punto de visitar a un no creyente".

"En tamaran, en general se cree que hay de echo un mundo de los muertos, no es raro llamar un espíritu en las ceremonias, a pesar que es un poco diferentes a esto".- Respondió Starfire, mirando el incienso y las velas.

Raven asintió y miró a otro lado de la mesa donde estaba Cyborg, él se limitó a asentir, y Raven podía ver en su cara que estaba seguro de su respuesta, Raven sintió una punzada de simpatía por Cyborg, Había perdido a su mejor amigo, ella no era la única que había sido afectada por la muerte de Chico Bestia, a juzgar por los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de Cyborg, mirando alrededor de la mesa, vio que todos sus amigos parecían gastados, la cara de Starfire estaba bastante pálida, Robin había perdido su aire de autoridad y una persona confundida había tomado a su lugar.

A continuación se dio vuelta para hacer frente a su líder, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Robin, ¿cree usted?.- Ella preguntó bien seria.

Robin miró y preguntó con firmeza.- "¿Realmente hay un mundo de los espíritus?"

Raven asintió con la cabeza, Robin asintió también.

"Entonces, yo creo, confío en que todos, si dicen que es posible... entonces yo igual"

La convicción en la voz de Robin los convenció de todos, Raven hablo de nuevo.

"Una nota final, si lo hacemos haremos un contacto, hay una posibilidad de que no sea Chico Bestia, si no es él, e incluso si lo es, no quiero que nadie se asuste o excite, es imprescindible que recuerden esto, debe mantener la calma, no dejar ir las manos del otro a no ser que yo os diga.

Todos asintieron y Raven continuó.

"En primer lugar, todo el mundo recoger una vela".-Se instruyó con voz tranquila, todo el mundo lo hizo.-"Ahora, si usted está sosteniendo una vela blanca, visualizar su energía simbólica pacífica que emana de él como volutas de humo, si usted está sosteniendo una violeta, imaginar sus poderes espirituales".

Todo el mundo cerró sus ojos, concentrándose duro en las velas delante de ellos, después de un rato, Raven les dijo que dejaran de hacerlo, Ella les dijo que se la pasaran a la persona junto a ellos, ellos hicieron esto hasta que cada vela había sido agarrada y usada y apagada por los cuatro titanes, las pusieron sobre la mesa y Raven con un movimiento de su mano las volvió a prender.

"Unir sus manos".- le ordenó, a medida que unían sus manos, Raven murmuró una invocación en voz baja.- "Ahora, respiren lentamente, por la nariz y voten por la boca, dejen sus mentes en blanco"

Chico Bestia se quedó en silencio, respirando como Raven les había dicho, hasta que Raven volvió a hablar , esta vez su voz era un poco mas profunda y mística.

"Querido Chico bestia, si esta aquí y se mueve entre nosotros, comunicarse" .- Decía cantando.

Ella repitió el canto durante varios minutos, un cosquilleo de excitación, miedo y muchos otros sentimiento estaban presentes en cada uno de los titanes mientras esperaban la respuesta, de repente, la temperatura del ambiente se redujo severamente.

Raven, y todos los demás, abrieron los ojos, y se sorprendieron de que eran capaces de ver la respiración en la formación de nubes de vapor, en la habitación que había sido cálida hace sólo unos segundos.

Un ruido y movimientos los alerto de que tenían compañía.

* * *

 **Muy bien como todas las cosas buenas, terminan TnT bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy, sin mas que decir gracias por leer, lo siento la demora es que eh estado algo ocupado, pero intentare actualizar mas luego!**

 **P.D: Cualquier problema o un error en la traducción no duden en decirme, espero su Reviews o comentario, siguen siendo gratis...xD**

 **Gracias por leer, sin mas que decir tu amigo y vecino DeadSystem66 :v**


End file.
